Never Again Will I Leave You
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Takes place directly after Episode 7 ends. When Rin tells Haru he'll never swim with him again, how does Haru react? What happens between the two? What does it mean for their future? Yaoi,boyxboy, slight fluff, confessions, etc.


**A/N: SO! After watching episode 7 of Free! I freaked out at the ending. I thought, "How would this make Haru feel?" Well, I believe Haru and Rin are meant to be together sooo... This happened. **

**This is a headcannon on how Haru would react. I'm so excited to write this so please review and favorite. Thanks readers! **

**Told from Haru's POV**

_Never Again Will I Leave You_

"_This means I'll never swim with you again! Never!"_

Rin's words hit me like a ton of bricks square to the face. I had never been more stunned than I was right now. I didn't even care that Rin had beaten me in my own event. Times and records never meant anything to me. It was what he said after he had won. The words kept flashing back to me over and over.

_"I'll never swim with you again! Never!" _ He had said. And if I knew Rin, he meant it.

I climbed lazily out of the pool. My mind was in a foggy haze. I couldn't even think straight. He couldn't be serious about us never swimming or racing again. There was no way he meant we were no longer friends or rivals. There was just no way I could lose Rin again.

I decided to confront Rin about what he had said. I didn't even care if it wasn't the best idea at the moment. Currently, I wasn't thinking straight anyway. He walked proudly from the edge of the pool down to the locker room entrance. I started pacing after him, trying to get an idea of what I was going to say to him as I did.

Off in the distance behind me, I could hear Makoto, Rei, and Nagisa yelling at me to come back up to the bleachers. But I wasn't going to do that. There was no way of telling if Rin was going to leave the tournament now that he had won. And if he did, where would he go from there? What if he left Iwatobi again for whatever reason? I didn't care that that was an improbable thought. It still scared me. There were just too many risks associated with not following him. So I did.

He turned at the doorway that led into the locker room. It was row upon row of metal lockers in neat isles. There were several branches that lead of to more rows of lockers. I saw him turn at one of the isles farther ahead.

"Rin." I said. I tried making my voice commanding and stern, but it ended up coming out shaky and rough. He didn't even look behind him. Instead, he kept walking down the long rows of lockers that seemed to stretch far to long.

"Rin!" I yelled at him. Still no response. I ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. It was so hot, almost like fire was trying to break through the wall of skin keeping it back. He spun around and looked at me, annoyance and arrogance etched into his features. He smirked when he saw it was me however.

"What do _you _want?" He suddenly snarled at me. I recoiled slightly as he shrugged my hand off his own. I took a step back.

"Why did you say that? After you won I mean." I asked him, my tone showing the desperation I was trying to conceal. He smirked again, god, I was getting tired of that smirk.

"Because. It's true. You and I will never race again. I beat you. I can move on now." His voice held a superior, familiar tone to it.

"Why are you so set on moving on Rin?" I asked angrily. "What is it that was ever holding you back!"

"None of your business Haru." He replied harshly. I took a deep breath and tried thinking of what to say next. Truth be told, I was having problems moving on too. But for entirely different reasons. I couldn't forget about Rin because I was in love with him. I had been for so long too. The thought that him and I would never race or swim together killed me. It suggested that we were no longer friends. And if I couldn't be with Rin _that way_, then I at least wanted to be friends. It seemed he had other ideas however.

"Will you hear me out? Please, Rin?" I asked, the desperation dripping from every word. So much for trying to conceal _that. _

"About what?" He demanded.

"About everything! I have things I need to tell you. Please?" I yelled back, angered and upset that I could really be losing Rin for good. It was like watching sand slip through your fingers. Except sand was a bad comparison to Rin. Sand was everywhere and ordinary. Rin was anything but.

"Fine." He agreed, seeming even more annoyed that I had managed to convince him. I took another deep inhale of air and began,

"Rin, I have things I need to move on from too. I dreampt about you every night you were gone in Australia. Sometimes they were good dreams. Us swimming or walking on the beach together, talking about our races or swim practice that day. Others were nightmares. I remember one where I was drowning. I could make out your silhouette above me. But you didn't reach down and try to save me. You just watched. My point is, I missed you for more reasons than just, 'You're a good friend.' I missed you because I love you Rin. Because I can't let you slip away again. I understand if you don't feel the same way. I want us to swim together again. I want to be friends again. When I'm with you Rin, I feel the freest I've ever felt in my life."

He stood there with a look on his face I had never seen in the years I had known him. Utter and complete shock. The emotion looked so out of place on him. He was usually a confident and cocky individual. To see him so confused and dumbfounded was so different.

"You love me?" He repeated, seeming to need clarification. I nodded.

"Yes Rin. So, so much. It didn't dawn on me until recently, but I have no doubt about it now. What you said back there, about us not swimming together or seeing each other? It killed me inside."

He blinked a few times, trying to process all the information I had just spewed out to him. Then he shook his head.

"There's no way you love me Haru." He stated, as though he could look right past my eyes and see a lie that wasn't there.

"Yes I do Rin. I wouldn't lie to you." I insisted. He shook his head again, seemingly with more annoyance.

"Don't play games with me Haru!" He yelled at me. "I know you can't mean that. Please, I want to forget about this. You're making it harder for me."

"I'm not lying Rin. It's the truth. The honest truth ok? Please, I get you don't feel the same ok? But I want to see you still. I want to know you again, just like we used to." I promised. I could see another thing about Rin I hadn't seen before. His eyes seemed to be...strained. Like he simply couldn't believe what was happening.

"There's no way you feel the same about me as I do you Haru. Stop lying to me. I don't need any of this right now ok?" He blurted out. However, he instantly regretted doing so, evident by the look on his face.

"What did you say?" I asked him, a surprised and hopeful hint in my voice. He shook his head.

"I didn't say anything." He denied. My ears had heard what he said however. I kept running it over in my mind.

"Rin. You feel the same?" I said, taking a step closer. His gaze refused to meet mine however, something that only re-confirmed what he said earlier.

"Yes ok? There. I said it! Now leave me alone, Haru!" He yelled across to me as he turned to leave. My eyes widened and I blinked a few times. It was different hearing him actually admit. He felt the same. Rin. Felt. The. Same.

"Rin." I said to him as I ran towards him. I quickly spun him back around again and hugged him. He shrugged me off and blushed ever so slightly.

"Stop it Haru. It's embarrassing ok? Besides, someone could see us here." He looked around, seeing if anyone was there or had heard. I thought it was interesting that now that he had confessed, he was suddenly more aware and concerned about someone walking in and seeing us. I heard him sigh and snapped back to our conversation.

"Look, come to my house tonight ok? We'll talk about...this." He promised. I nodded in agreement before saying,

"I'll be there around 8ish ok?"

"Alright. Go cheer on your teammates. I'm leaving." He turned to leave. I wanted to say something right there. Something that would remind him I loved him Something that would make him smile. But I couldn't find the words. So I just admired Rin as he turned the far corner and walked out of my sight.

_Later That Day_

I stood nervously outside of Rin's house. I had been there for a few minutes, afraid to ring the doorbell or knock. There was so much going on in my mind I wasn't sure how to say what I felt or what I meant. I was so afraid I was going to sound stupid or dumb in front of Rin. And that was the last thing I needed.

Very nervously I reached up and rang the doorbell before returning my hand to my sweatshirt pocket. I tried looking casual, but I probably didn't. I imagined how calm and collected Rin would be and how nervous I was. My thoughts were interrupted however by Rin answering the door. I jumped a little at the surprise, something that earned a low chuckle from him.

"Hey." I greeted, hoping I appeared fine on the surface.

"Hey." He said back before motioning me inside. I slipped my shoes off near the door and then closed it behind us.

"Anyone home?" I asked, slipping off my sweatshirt and tossing it to the couch. Rin was in the kitchen though, and didn't hear me. He through a can of pop my direction. I was off guard but managed to catch it anyway. He grabbed one for himself and took a seat on the nearby couch.

"Is anyone home?" I repeated, although to Rin it was my first time asking the question. He shook his head.

"Gou's visiting friends a few streets over and my mom is out." He informed me. I nodded and cracked open the soda and took a swig from it. It fizzed and popped in my mouth, mimicking how my insides felt right about now.

"So, I believe I wanted to talk to you alone." Rin said suddenly, casually taking a sip of his drink. His eyes were starring off into the distance, almost as if the walls of his home held all the answers we both seeked.

"Yeah. You did." I agreed, setting the drink down on the coffee table. I sat up straight on the couch and scooted a little closer. I heard him inhale deeply before beginning.

"Haru, I've loved you for a long time too. But never, even in my greatest, craziest dreams, did I ever think you'd feel the same. Ever. That's the real reason I wanted to beat you so bad. I felt that if I beat you in a race, somehow it would set my emotions for you free. It was my way of getting over you. I knew if I didn't I could never move on. My heart would always be here, with you." He took a sip and a breath. "That's why I was so excited to win today. I felt like my emotions were gone. I could finally forget all about you. But then, when you confessed in the locker room, everything I thought I had let go of came rushing back. I realized it would never _really _go away. Because I do love you Haru. So much actually." He finished his confession, sighing in relief as he did. I starred at him, unsure what to say. He had just poured his heart and soul out to me. How was I supposed to respond.

"Rin, I-I don't know what to say honestly." I told him. He flashed me a half smile, his shark-like teeth briefly showing.

"I figured you wouldn't. Look Haru, I want this as much as you do. But I'm just scared I'm going to mess up or say something wrong. I've never been able to have a relationship before because my heart has always been stuck on you." My own heart skipped a beat at his words.

"Rin, you don't have to worry about messing up. I want this so bad." I told him. I noticed that he had inched closer and closer to me. This caused me to blush.

"If we both want this bad enough, then I guess I shouldn't worry so much. Does this mean we're together now?." Rin asked. There seemed to be a faint hint of nervousness in his tone. I looked him in his bright eyes and nodded.

Rin then proceeded to set his soda down on the coffee table near mine and climb on top of me. His hands held my wrists down on the soft fabric of the couch. I didn't even have time to process everything that was happening. It seemed to just...happen.

"Is this really happening? It almost doesn't seem real." I said, a dazed and foggy mist in my head. Rin smirked at me and shrugged.

"You tell me." He said as his lips descended slowly upon my own. His lips were dry and hot, but they were the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my life. I reached up to wrap my arms around his toned waist, keeping him close. His head tilted slightly, allowing us to deepen the rough, dry kiss. My eyes fluttered close contently. Time felt like it had stopped completely. The only thing that mattered in the world was Rin.

We broke away, panting softly for air.

"So Haru, does it feel real enough for you now?" He teased.

"Yes. Definitely." I agreed.

We kissed again. And again. And again. It was so beautiful and amazing. I simply couldn't get enough of his lips. I couldn't get enough of him.

Later that night, we ascended to his room. Softly and quietly, we climbed into bed together. He curled his arms around my waist and brought me as close as he could. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as we drifted off into sleep together.

I didn't dream at all that night. Just peaceful, quiet, sleep. Something I hadn't had in so long.

**A/N: So I hope this was good. I had so much fun writing this. I looked forward to it all day long. If you enjoyed it, great! Review and Favorite. I have more Free! Stories coming soon! Probably some Rin x Haru smut (yum) and a few oneshots about various pairing. Leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me. **

**Thanks so much guys!**

**-SSR**


End file.
